Talk:Chozo Lore
Order Shouldn't theese be put in cronological order instead of random? Done 04:32, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Yes they should. And might I add that you should ask before you change things you are unsure of next time. Remember that. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 05:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) At least they discussed it at all. They probably didn't need to, if they are just ordering it, but at least now someone has a better opportunity to voice their opinion. Thanks for catching that important detail. The page should look better now. ChozoBoy 06:06, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Someone did ask, back in May according to the TalkPage's history. I figured two months was ample time for anyone to voice an objection and, agreeing with whoever first asked the question, went ahead and sorted them. 04:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) These Are Wrong The Lore I have in my copy of Metroid Prime is totally different form this stuff. Is this another European/American difference?Gaiacarra 17:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) NTSC and PAL had different Chozo Lore for the GameCube version, but Metroid Prime Trilogy has the PAL version of the lore. DesertLynx83 07:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Locations of the Lore Shouldn't there be locations listed under each Lore entry? Just thinking. RoyboyX. yes, and pictures. I'll get to work on that.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Original PAL logs in Metroid Prime Trilogy I've been playing Metroid Prime on the trilogy and it looks like they're using the PAL logs now. DesertLynx83 00:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) MPT Chozo Lore question Now that the Wii version has the same lore as the PAL version, shouldn't it be included on this page? DesertLynx83 04:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think the Chozo Lore had any variations. The Pirate Lore article really needs a clean-up, and I'd suggested a very clean method on it's talk page, if anyone wants to try that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I had trouble finding the Chozo Lore locations with my guide, so I went to a guide with both the NTSC and PAL versions and looked the names up in the logbook of the ones I found...they are the same as the GameCube PAL version, but if you say so. DesertLynx83 17:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) European logs different again Something isn't right here - the PAL logs listed on this page are not the logs in my version of Metroid Prime (original normal English Gamecube version). The actual correct logs are here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/gamecube/447244-metroid-prime/faqs/26556 If these logs are in one of the versions of Metroid Prime, then maybe it's the Trilogy or Player's Choice version's logs? If so, that shows they are different again. I don't have either of those versions so I can't check, but for now I think the European version logs should be changed to what they actually are, so I'll change them for now. If someone finds out which version the existing logs are from, then maybe they should be llsted under a new section. Avengah 13:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Trilogy last night and I used this very list to sync up and see which I was missing, so unless the content is different, at least the names are the same on Trilogy as on this page. Dazuro 13:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The names are the same, yes. The content of the logs is different, though. I've copied the correct PAL version logs up on to the page now, so it should be correct. I retrieved them from that FAQ on GameFAQs, but there were some mistakes so I corrected them. I haven't yet got around to checking them with the game, but from memory (which is surprisingly good in this case), they seem to be right. I'll proofread them alongside the game later, when I have time (there may be one or two slight mistakes, but I'd say it's 99% correct now). Avengah 14:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So, what you're saying is that the European Logs that I posted up for the Chozo Lore, which I used from MPT, are inaccurate? What's the difference? Does not MPT use the European version? Metroid Fan 16:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :It looks that way. It looks like the Trilogy uses different logs again - the same names as the European version, but different content. I suppose we'll now need THREE sections on this page - original NTSC, original PAL and Trilogy logs. Avengah 16:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Prime Trilogy (Few things different) I added Chozo Lore found in Metroid Prime Trilogy version. Few things different with original PAL version that I found from extracted game data.